Stephenson
Physical Description Stephenson’s face appears less ragged and battle scarred than that of most other Forsaken. His lack of scarring indicates his political experience and unfailing precision in the arena. While orderly and well maintained, Stephenson’s hair has been twisted into an unnatural purple by the plague. Small fragments of bone protrude from his forehead, though none of them are extremely profound. A fantastic yellow light seems to glow endlessly within his eye sockets, granting him a surprisingly mesmerizing gaze. Stephenson appears to own only two sets of clothing, the more commonly worn being his elaborate political attire. When provoked into physical conflict, rather forced into it, he will arm himself with his protective Gladiator’s raiment. Stephenson carries himself well for a Forsaken, often standing fully erect. While his movements appear casual, Stephenson obsessively plans every course of action that he pursues. Personality and Goals Calculating, is perhaps the best term to describe Stephenson’s personality. Every word spoke and gesture given is carefully weighed before it manifests. His agenda is always considered first, before even that of his fellow Forsaken. Though he will not outwardly show it, he considers all individuals means to his own accomplishments. This style of thinking has been perfected through years of intense political deliberations and debate. While his loyalty to the Forsaken is adamant, he secretly desires a commanding seat in its newly forming empire. He is willing to go to any lengths to see this fantasy materialize. Stephenson anticipates the hardship the isolated Forsaken will face and hopes to personally guide the Undead to glory. His hatred for the Alliance and other races of Azeroth is completely artificial; he simply participates to better his own image among his peers. Stephenson is occasionally faced with such powerful guilt and anxiety that he may in fact suffer from a mental disorder. He tends to several repetitious habits that may be noted as Obsessive Compulsive. Paranoia frequently consumes Stephenson, leaving him isolated and desperate for contact. While some may describe him as ruthlessly manipulative, there is a defeated side of Stephenson that yearns for acknowledgment. Truly a tragic character, Stephenson is portrayed as a serpent by those who have met his venom. Stephenson has never truly experienced love but seeks it even now after his death. It is his personal hope that the genuine affection of another being will sate his lust for power and recognition. At this moment, Stephenson walks a winding road to his damnation. History Before the Plague Stephenson recalls very little of his life before the Plague that inevitably led to his undeath. The worn Gladiator raiment he found himself dressed in, and his uncanny skill in the arena, leads him to the conclusion that he was once a skilled duelist. He is only able to remember a single haunting memory from just prior to his Undeath: Hooded men surround him in a semi circle, his back to an over turned wagon. Something trickles down from his forehead, blood? He reaches for his spellblade, the blade has been abandoned on the dirt path. An armored foot crashes down upon his outstretched arm causing bones to snap. He shouts in torment and looks to the face of his aggressor. The necromancer stares coldly down at him. He wears a helmet crafted of various animal bones. The staff in his right hand is interwoven with human skeletal remains; a large ram’s head caps the tip. The eyes of the ram’s skull glow hauntingly. Stephenson’s left arm reaches for his wand, still attached tightly to his hip. The staff’s point crushes Stephenson’s elbow, throwing him into a howling fit of agony. Grinning, the Necromancer leans in close to his face. "Just the information boy…then you will be spared…just tell-". From there the memory becomes obscured and impossible to comprehend. A terrifying voice repeats, "Where are they? Just tell me…you will be spared…just tell." Rise of the Forsaken/Present Day Stephenson awoke from the Lich King’s control loyal and willing to serve the Forsaken cause. His intelligence, political determination, and apparent skills in combat granted him a government position almost immediately. He signed on as a Horde Watcher, dedicated to preserving the unity and peace within all of the Horde’s strongholds. He was given a registry tome that includes vital information on seemingly every member of the Horde. Eagerly signing up under the Tirisfal division, Stephenson was infuriated to find that he had been transferred to Thunder Bluff and its surrounding lands. After filing an innumerable amount of transfer requests, Stephenson was finally transferred to the Eastern Kingdoms. Much to his dismay, he was first briefly stationed in Silvermoon City. Lucky for Stephenson, the Blood Knights of Silvermoon insisted that their city did not require outside aid. Finally home, Stephenson wandered Tirisfal closely overseeing its newfound residents. The Shadarim Recently, Stephenson has been seen amongst the group of Forsaken militants known as The Shadarim. He appears to be a new face in their order, and is eager to prove his value to the group. Category:Horde Category:Horde Priest Category:Forsaken